


Heart

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You are my heart now. As long as you keep beating, I will be alive."
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seuljhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuljhi/gifts).



_ It ticks. _

_ Ticks. Ticks. Ticks. And then. Gone. _

They say,  _ time heals all wounds. _

But how long does it take for a heart?

A month? A year? A decade?

Would it even heal if they were to part?

Minghao figures that maybe the heart does not;

_ Perhaps, the heart stays the same. _

The heart stays where it is.

At  _ that  _ place – where memories flood.  _ Surge _ .

Like blood.  _ Pumping.  _ Keeping the heart alive.

_ Flowing _ . Only along with time.

__

The heart stays the same. It beats.

But now, it beats slow.

The thumps are weak –  _ tired _ .

But it beats, still. Nonetheless _. _

Minghao feels it in his hold.  _ The beat. _

Misses how alive it felt before. Like fire. 

_ Burning _ . Bright. The light in his dark.

The candle he held on to –  _ is holding on to. _

But with candles  – the wax always melts;

The wind never ceases to blow;

And all that's left will be flickers.

_ All that's left  _ **_were_ ** _ flickers. _

It falters  – the beat.

But the clock continues to tick. 

And he holds him for that long.

As long as time allowed.

And tries to make up for the days lost.

Makes do of the hours.

Of the minutes. 

Of the seconds. 

And he figures. 

Maybe the heart  _ does  _ heal.

It can heal in the seconds. 

In the minutes. 

In the hours. 

_ In his arms. _

Finally,  _ his _ heart was at ease.

_ It beats. _

_ Beats! Beats. Beats… And then. None. _

Minghao whispers,

“Rest now, my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Naisip ko lang talaga 'to habang nagto-toothbrush. Hindi parin talaga ako nakaka-move on sa Timeverse at lalong-lalo na sa KoXiu, so I ended up making this little poem inspired by them.
> 
> I don't think I have ever been invested in an AU like this before? Anyway, super many thank you's kay seuljhi-nim for writing these characters. Super dami kong emotions at feelings na na-invest sa AU mo and although things may not have ended the "best" for some characters, I do understand that that's life, and I really love how you were able to show that through the characters and their stories. There will really be times of happiness and sadness in life and I'm glad we were able to join your characters (in a way) in their journey sa buhay na 'yon. Ayon lang. Thank you talaga for writing Timeverse. uwu


End file.
